


You Will Deliver

by nanjcsy



Series: Beasts In Human Skin Hunt Here [12]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV), Game of Thrones RPF
Genre: Angst, Betrayal, Character Death, M/M, Mind Games, Oral Sex, Personality Swap, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Rape, Stockholm Syndrome, Very Graphic Descriptions of Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-19
Updated: 2014-02-26
Packaged: 2018-01-13 00:03:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1205428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nanjcsy/pseuds/nanjcsy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Reek wants to please Ramsay at any cost.  Ramsay wants Moat Cailin and will make sure that his little creature will deliver it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Freak

There is no time here, just darkness, freezing stones that scrape against him, burning through him.  A rat scuttles by and Reek clutches at the warm, squirming body, brings it to his mouth and bites.  Think of anything else, try to rhyme your new name, recall any scrap of a tune, do not let yourself know you are eating a live rat, like some base creature.  A corner holds the rat corpses, his main diet, since he has been off the saltire, he has been allowed water once a day, but only on rare occassion has food been given.  Old gruel and once some rotten fruit that made his stomach a churning living hell for three days.  So Reek would last as long as he could, then eat the rats.  It is always bad when the cell door is opened, whether it is Ramsay or some of the Bastard Boys, it was going to hurt, he would crawl into a corner, sobbing, waiting.  Worse, he would sob in gratitude that even though there was terror and pain, that someone had come to see him at all, for any reason. 

Weak, meak, leak, sneak, seek, freak, it all rhymes with Reek and the chant soothes him, whispered again and again.  He tries to remember that the dark would suck up his name, his voice, everything if he was not careful.  Too many times he was wrapped in darkness so long he forgot who he was, oh, it made Ramsay so angry.  Starting to sob as he scuttles across the floor, to deposit his latest carcass in the corner, he feels every scar burn a reminder to behave better, to obey without question, to please the demon that rules his hell.  The cell door gives its mindless shriek as it swings open, the torchlight is too bright and Reek whimpers, cowering, covering his face in his arms.  For a moment he is utterly blinded, hunched over, hearing the measured steps coming closer and he knows so well the sound.  He began to whimper, unable to silence himself, unable to keep from shaking, trembling, wringing his mangled hands together. 

Reek watched the boots stop in front of him and he cringed even lower. _"What is your name?"_ The question was a familar greeting and Reek has been rhyming so he knows the answer.  However, Reek is never lucky and fear has strangled him, the dark has been drowning him, and his mouth tried to form words, but it had been so long this time, so long since he spoke to another, to Ramsay, to anyone, his eyes bugged with the effort, but nothing.  Ramsay grabbed Reek's jaw in a powerful grip, crouching so he could look his victim in the eyes.  _"What is your name?  Talk to me.  Have you forgotten again?"_ Reek tried to shake his head, but the hand on his jaw prevented it, so after extreme effort, there was a husky, pleading voice.  _"Reek. Ramsay's Reek."_ The grip on his jaw became a caress that ran along his cheek, then down his neck, where the large hand rested, half curled around his thin throat.  _"Yes you are.  I am pleased that you have been remembering your_ _name.  You have been trying to learn to be obedient, haven't you?"_ Reek nodded so eagerly that it made Ramsay chuckle.  _"Poor little thing, I do applaud your efforts but already I see a need for punishment."_

Pointing to the corner full of furry corpses, Ramsay tightened his grip on Reek's throat, almost to the point of strangling.  _"Have you been eating my rats without_ _permission?  Do you feel you are worthy of just taking my rats?"_ Struggling to speak, his eyes dilated with panic, hands wringing together, Reek whines until Ramsay releases his grip enough for words.  _"I am so sorry, please forgive me, My Lord, I was just so hungry."_ Ramsay lets go of Reek's throat and grabs his hands instead.  Yanking them forward, he looks at the crooked fingers left, starts to play with the stubs, smiling when Reek cries out in agony.  _"Perhaps I should remove_ _another finger? Even you out a little better, or maybe another toe.  Would that remind you not to eat my rats?"_ His words ran into and over each other, barely making any sense, Reek pleaded, begged. _"Please, I will never do it again, I want to be good, I want to please you, I am so sorry."_

Letting go of the mangled, almost skeletal hands, Ramsay sat back on his haunches, as if considering mercy.  _"Reek, this once, I will not punish you for eating my_ _rats.  If it happens again, I will take one finger and one toe, do you understand?"_   Unable to believe such kindness, heaving with sobs, Reek leaned forward and began to kiss Ramsay's hands.  _"Thank you, My Lord, I am so grateful.  I will be good and never eat your rats again."_ Reek expected a trick, he knew pain would come now, because that is how it went, he knew this.  They both knew Reek could not keep that promise, it was a lie, and Ramsay always knew a lie from his Reek.  Yet, instead of accusing him of lying, Ramsay accepted the gratitude, then gently began to caress the long, matted hair.  It was horrific and wonderful all at once, causing Reek to tremble, yet calm down at the same time, confusing him further. 

 _"I have been kind to you today, Reek.  Now I shall ask for you to do something for me in return.  You would do a task for me, wouldn't you?"_ The answer was instant, no thought was needed.  _"Yes, anything.  I would do anything you wanted me to, My Lord.  I want to obey and please you."_   Ramsay smiled and kissed Reek on the top of his head, still playing in his hair, speaking softly.  _"You will bring me something I want, little Reek.  I want Moat Cailin and you will deliver it to me,_ _won't you?"_   Nodding, saying of course, Reek tried to comprehend how a freak like himself was supposed to accomplish that, but Ramsay was kind again, he explained very carefully, what he wanted. 


	2. Weak

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ramsay must prepare Reek both physically and mentally for the task ahead. Can he trust his creature to behave, to do as he is told, is Reek ready to be set free and then willingly come back to him? A bath is certainly needed first, which is so kind of Ramsay. Reek is about to discover that kindness can be as painful as anything he has endured in his cell.

Too long spent braced on a saltire, too many countless hours spent crouching and kneeling, made it so hard for Reek to walk with Ramsay.  Horrified, he shakily apologized and clutched Ramsay's arm for support, no choice but to rely on his tormentor, helpless as always.  However, a miracle, that instead of dragging Reek along or punishing him for moving so slowly, Ramsay simply chuckled and put a strong arm around Reek to help him.  _"You have become so weak now.  Frail, thin_ _and feeble, like an old man.   Well, we can fix some of that before your journey."_   Reek staggered along, grateful for his Lord's kindness, for his help and he knew this was his one chance to show Ramsay he could behave.  Maybe become a servant instead of a prisoner in a cell.  It felt like an eternity, tears fell, his feet and legs felt like they were on fire, and when they approached the stairs, Reek knew he would fail.  So here was the trick after all, when he is unable to make it up the stairs, that is when Ramsay will laugh then hurt him. Tell him it was all a game and did Reek really think he was worthy of serving, but that is not what happened.

What happened is Ramsay carried his little weakling pet up the stairs, lifting him with such ease, as if Reek were a rotting bride and he gently put Reek down at the top.  _"Come on, little one, keep walking, not much further now"_ Ramsay said with an indulgent tone, as if speaking to his favorite dog, his arms supporting the shattered husk, that housed a broken mind.  Reek stumbled forward, trying to think through fear and confusion.  This was all new, that was terrifying enough, but Ramsay is being so nice, poor Reek was still waiting for the trick, he knew it was going to be the worst one ever, with the most terrible loss imaginable.  It would have to be, so much effort that Ramsay was putting into the set up.  So when they stopped at a bath chamber, Reek began to sob hysterically.  As always, Ramsay knew what his plaything was thinking, he knew Reek was positive that a terrible game was about to happen and what Ramsay knew was that this was always a game, there was no end to it.  Someday, his pet would know that, but not yet.

Ramsay pulled Reek against him, the frail body was so light, shuddering, he could feel his pet's spine against his chest and became hard.  _"Hush now, little Reek, it is alright.  You are so afraid, so cowardly, aren't you?  That is good, Reek, it has kept you from losing an arm, or having your entire chest flayed.  Fear me and you_ _will remember to obey...it pleases me to see you cringing and begging like broken little dog, it should make you happy to please me Reek."_ Ramsay rubbed his hardness against Reek's slight frame, his voice a low growl, arms wrapped around his little captive, swallowing him whole.  _"I want to please you, My Lord, I do."_ Reek whimpered and leaned back into Ramsay's embrace, it was warm, it was eating him alive, but it did not hurt and that was everything.  _"Please, I just want to be_ _good."_ Reek cried into Ramsay's arm, how did he become so small, when did Ramsay become so much bigger? 

_"You do want to become a broken little dog for me, don't you?  I want to teach you to be useful to me, to be a good, obedient Reek, if you are a good dog, perhaps_ _you can sleep and eat with the dogs in the kennels.  Would you like that, pet?"_ Ramsay's voice was silk, it was compelling and before he had finished speaking, Reek was already nodding. _"Yes, I want to be your broken little dog.  Please teach me, My Lord, please let me serve you."_   Ramsay gave his shaking pet a little push towards the steaming water.  _"Take off your breeches, Reek.  We cannot have you stinking all the way to Moat Cailin.  Do you think that they will listen to you when you_ _look and smell like a freak?"_   Reek sobbed as he took off his breeches, so ashamed of his scar, of his hateful body, he tried to use his hands to hide the empty space between his legs.  

Feeling indulgent, Ramsay did not make Reek remove his hands from the scar, instead Ramsay took off his own clothing. _"You are so filthy, I will have to help you._ _So disgusting, but it must be done, so since touching you will make me dirty too...I will bathe as well.  Climb into the water, Reek."_ Practically tottering on his weak legs, Reek sat on the marble shelf, then slipped down into the water.  It stung his wounds enough that he whined, but the water was so hot, he had been cold for so long, he sunk down to his neck, just wanting to be warm.  Ramsay was suddenly just there in front of him, with soap and an old rag, he moved Reek's limbs like a doll being displayed.  He grabbed Reek's wrists and stretched his thin arms out to either side, to float in the water, his leg went between Reek's and he kicked lightly at Reek until his legs were wide open.  The postition was humiliating, so open, so displayed out so that his Master might do anything to him, anything at all.  Reek wanted to beg for mercy, say please, offer to do anything, because it was still a game and the trick will be soon.

Yet Reek wanted so badly to be good.  He would remain silent, whimpering, tears always streaming, waiting for to obey, to hurt.  The rag did not hurt as much as he thought it would.  More disturbing was that Ramsay was scrubbing his whole body, bit by bit, pressing hard on wounds, when Reek would cry out in pain, Ramsay rewarded him for it, giving him soft kisses on his head, and he could see the lust in his Lord's eyes.  When Ramsay reached for the scar between Reek's legs with the rag, Reek had to fight himself to stay very still, to not squirm away.  As always, Ramsay could see through his little creature, he knew that Reek hated to be touched there more than anything, so he took his time cleaning the scars, staring directly into Reek's eyes.  _"I know your thoughts, little one.  Keep your legs open like a good slave, your scars are shameful of course, but it is a kindness, Reek, it really is...you needed the reminder that only I matter now.  If you miss your cock so much, I will be happy to give you mine."_

Laughing at his own joke, Ramsay dropped the rag and pulled his terrified captive against him, rubbing his rock hard cock againt Reek's scars.  The feeling of it was amazing, the shuddering, broken body against him, the sobbing and panting, Ramsay knew he had to make Reek understand how to behave for his task, but first, his shattered little pet was trying so hard to behave, it was too good to resist.  Ramsay grabbed Reek's hair, pulling his head back, leaning foward, his lips almost touching the dry parched lips of Reek. _"This is another way for you to be useful, for you to show me that you can be a good slave.  More importantly, you need to understand that you are mine. Clean, dirty, in finery or in rags, it does not matter, does it?"_ Reek shook his head in agreement, so scared, wanting nothing more than to make Ramsay happy, to make that intense hungry look in his eyes go away.  Giving in to his base urges, Ramsay shoves his pet against the marble, so that Reek's bent over, his legs encased in hot water, but the rest of him, freezing, dripping wet, laying on slippery, cold marble.  Here it comes, there was a trick, now the pain will start, he knew it and Reek lay half in the water, waiting, helpless under the will of Ramsay. 

Running his large hands over the scars, licking some of the lashes on Reek's back,  his hardness pressing againt Reek's bottom, Ramsay explored his shattered creation.  Every wasted muscle, stretched tendon, the twisted bones, he loved all of it, and groaned with lust.  It was almost perfect, Reek was his now, each day even more so and knowing that Reek will crack even more, that he can do so much to this creature, anything he wants really, the thoughts are peaking his lust and he forces himself inside Reek's wrecked body, thrilling to hear the anguished screams, the sound of Reek's long, broken nails scrabbling against the marble.  He knew Reek was trying so very hard to stay still, to behave, so Ramsay put one hand on the shameful space between Reek's legs, loving the feeling of the scars, his scar, his little freak, all his.  As he brutally rammed into his quivering slave, he rubbed at the scars, causing Reek such shame, his other hand played with the stubs on Reek's hand.  "What is your name?" he growled, slamming into Reek as hard as he can, balls slapping against the little creature, little dog whore.  

"Reek, Ramsay's Reek." Came the response, as Reek took in all the pain like the good bitch he was trying so hard to be.  This was all part of the game, he must play it out and he tried to remind himself that as horrible as this is, flaying, whipping, burning, beating was much worse and so he tried to be grateful.  "Who owns you? Who do you belong to, Reek?" Ramsay buried himself so deep inside his captive, drawing a bleating sound from Reek, after growling his next question, he bit down into the back of Reek's neck, fucking him with total animal domination.  "You own me. Lord Ramsay Bolton owns me...I belong to you and just wish to obey and be good for you." Reek sobbed out, teeth and cock sinking into wounded flesh, he knew it was forever now..this game is forever because he is just this and nothing more.  He is a freak with an empty scar with a man fucking him like a little whore, and this is what he was now.  A bitch, a pet, Ramsay's Reek and taking a bath will not change that at all.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry, i got a little carried away here..but it was to good to resist. more to come.


	3. Meek

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ramsay needs to make Reek pretend to be his former self, without losing his new identity. He needs to get Reek to be free, then willingly complete his mission. Can he be sure Reek will not betray him, will not value his freedom too much to remember what he is now and come back to Ramsay?

Reek stared into the mirror, he did not know who he was looking at. A thin man, pale and somewhat gaunt, but clean shaven, hair cut to shoulders, wearing a Lord's clothes, a commander's clothes, with a seal of a crest that was not his.  Another man appeared in the glass behind him and this man he knew, when his eyes were open or shut, he saw this face. _"Who do you see?"_   The answer was instant and truthful _.  "I do not know, I only know your face."_ Ramsay smiled at that, though Reek did not understand why that made him happy, usually he is displeased at a wrong answer.  _"Very good.  It is alright if you do not know...it is you, little Reek."_

Staring into the mirror, he looked at himself again, did not like it and instead looked at Ramsay.  This also seemed to please his Lord, but he was still confused.  Reek knew he would lose this game, he already was not understanding something. _"Now Reek, I want you to look at yourself again, and listen to me very carefully."_ He waited until Reek's eyes shifted back to his own image.  It pleased Ramsay that his creature did not like to see himself, it pleased him more that he did not know himself nor seem to notice that these were his own clothes.  However, he needed his pet to be able to act like Theon for this task to work, without reverting him to Theon again.  As much as he loved breaking him down to this, he did not wish to repeat it, not when he was so close to what he really wanted from Reek.

 _"We look in the mirror and we see Reek, don't we?_ " Reek nods and Ramsay continues. _"Remember where you are going? At the Moat, the men will see this face of_ _yours, but they will see a Lord, a Prince, a man.  We know different though, don't we?  What are you?"_ Reek nods in agreement and responds, hoping to be correct, he knows this answer, he does _. "Freak. Ramsay's Reek."_ He is rewarded with a gentle pat on his head, he is grateful, thrilled that he was right and being so good.  _"Excellent, I am glad you remember, you will not forget, will you?"_ Instantly Reek, shook his head.  _"I would never forget that, My Lord, I swear it."_ The creature started to sob a little, just at the sheer thought of being bad and forgetting.  That little display made Ramsay want to fuck him again, but he knew he had to make sure Reek understood first.

Puts one hand on Reek's head and gently runs his fingers in his freshly washed hair, his other hand wraps around Reek's throat, but still gently.  His little pet shudders and tries to stay still, tears gently streaming.  _"You like it when I touch you, don't you, little one?"_ Waits for the nod then continues, speaking so softly and slowly, so Reek would pay attention.  _"I can touch you like this instead of touching you with my knife.  This does not hurt, does it?"_ Reek had gone gray at the suggestion of the knife and whimpered as he shook his head and says, _"No, My Lord, it does not hurt. I like it when you touch me, I do."_   Smiling with a bit of evil intent, amused, Ramsay nods. _"I know you do, little Reek.  You enjoyed what we did in the tub, didn't you?"_ He laughed at the frantic nodding and then squeezed just a little bit on Reek's throat to watch him grow a little more scared. _"Look at yourself there, Reek.  See how meek you are? See how scared you are?  That pleases me greatly, you should always look like this for me.  When you are at the Moat, with all of those men you cannot look or act like this.  You will fool them into thinking you are a man, their Lord or they will not listen and you will have failed me.  You do not want to fail me, Reek."_

Reek shakes his head, whimpering. _"I would never fail you, please I won't, My Lord"_ Ramsay sighs and says, _"I know you think you will not Reek, but we need to talk_ _about it. There will be temptation and I do not want to have to capture you all over again, then flay your chest, back then break both your legs with my hammer"_   He feels his pet go stiff with terror at the threat, and its just too much, he pushes himself against Reek, rubbing his hard cock against him, but continues speaking.  _"Look how clean you are!  You smell so much better now, Reek, that your own nose may lie to you.  Your nose may tell you that only a Lord could smell this good, but you need to remember that your stink is just underneath it.  Do not forget it, little pet.  Remember who and what you are.  When the men call you by a title, when they look up to your counsel, you might be tricked into believing that you are a Lord, that you are a man.  We both know you are not. You will remember your name and remember your place, won't you?"_ Reek sobbed. _"I remember!  Your Reek and I belong at My Lord's boots!"_

 _"That is right.  But you will pretend to be the Lord Theon Greyjoy and act like him, make them surrender to me.  If you do become in any way tempted to betray or escape me, count your fingers and toes first, so you know the cost, they are your reminders."_ Reek sobbed as Ramsay's hard cock, pressed into his bottom and the words cut into his mind.  _"I would never dare to betray or escape, I just want to obey and please you!  I will be good, I will make them believe and surrender to you, I swear, I promise!"_ Ramsay was going to explode if he did not stop to slake his lust on his utterly despondent, terrified kraken, that wants so badly to show he is good. Taking a step back, he easily turns Reek around, then presses on his shoulders until he kneels.  Opening his breeches, pulling out his cock, he growls, _"Show_ me that you are my obedient pet, that you know your place.  It had better be amazing, Reek." 

His whimpering, crying little pet licked his cock up and down before taking the entire length inside until he was gagging, then sucked hard downwards.  Ramsay moaned and let his hands hold Reek's head, guiding his pet to the pace he wanted.  Reek looked up at his Master, his eyes full of pleading, begging to be allowed to serve, so submissive.  Ramsay stopped holding his head, with one hand, that hand came down fast and pinched Reek's nose shut. The other hand suddenly forcing Reek forward, as he shoved his cock all the way in, as deep as he could, till Reek was smothered and had no way to obtain air.  With a look of deadly warning he says softly, _"Do not dare fight or struggle."_ Watching his pet's reaction very carefully, Reek kept his arms at  his sides, stayed still, even as his eyes started to bulge, as his chest heaved in agony, he was good.  When it seemed his pet may pass out, he pulled out of his mouth, released his nose and let him have a minute to pant.  

_"Put your mouth back where it belongs now, little one."_ Ramsay said after a moment and was pleased at how quick the meek slave responded.  Reek used his tongue, rubbing, then sucking so very hard, all the way down and back up, coaxing moans out of his Lord.  _"You are learning to please me so well.  When you finish_ _your task, I will allow you to live in the kennels, you can be one of my bitches.  I want you to be my favorite bitch, so you need to prove to me that you are loyal, obedient."_ His little toy had him so close now and he clamped his hand back on Reek's nose, forcing himself down his pet's throat, until he knows there is no air. This time he did not bother to say a warning, his pet wants to obey so badly.    As he watches his creation struggle to accept the lack of air, to stay very still, he is nearly maddened with lust, his slave stares back, becomes more terrified of whatever must be in Ramsay's eyes, then as red spots start to appear in Reek's eyes, with a shuddering, low roar, he comes, so hard and violently, releasing Reek's nose so he won't drown.  Growls, _"You had better swallow it all like a good pet."_ Choking, Reek struggled to swallow all of it, as Ramsay pulled out of his mouth slowly.

Looming over his pet, he fixed his breeches, then helped Reek stand back up.  Stands him before the mirror again, makes sure all the hair is out of the thin face and that Reek's eyes have gone back to his own image.  Ramsay says, _"Let us go over it one more time, Reek."_ The pet nodded and stared in horror at the broken creature in the mirror.


	4. Sneak

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reek must travel to Moat Cailin and deliver it to Ramsay. He must convince these IronBorn that he is Theon Greyjoy and make them surrender. But will Theon take over again? Is this too big of a game for Reek?

Everything was wrong and nothing felt right.  The horse under him, the clothing on him, being clean, being outside with other men again as if he were another man.  What would have made anyone else happy was scaring Reek half to death.  He knew this was not his world, if it had been, it wasn't now.  Luckily, Ramsay was riding next to him, so he had the reminder, this was not for him to enjoy, this was him doing a task for his Master.  If he did well, he could sleep in the kennels with the dogs instead of the dungeons. That was important to remember.  That part felt right.  Every time he felt wrong, he turned and peeked up at Ramsay.

 _"It is alright, little Reek, you look just fine and you act just perfectly for this, won't you?"_ The words were said cheerfully, but he heard the warning and it made him want to whine in fear.  He remembered that he had to be able to act like a Lord, and Lord's don't whine in fear when someone speaks to them, so he just responds calmly. _"Yes My Lord.  I will act like a lord and make them surrender to you.  Then I will be able to sleep in the kennels and be your dog."_ He spoke clearly and quickly, but could not help to peek over at Ramsay, like a dog hoping he did right this time.

Ramsay smiled and gave Reek's head a playful petting.  _"Very good. That is right.  You won't displease me."_ That was not a question, it was a fact.  Reek would never displease his Master, no matter how hard the task was.  This was hard, he knew his name now, Reek, he knew how to act, who owns him, he tries so hard to remember everything and now this.  Flayed down to a freak, but now here he is, playing at being a man again.  The men stopped riding, they had come to where Reek must travel alone.  Terrified, he choked a sob back down into his squeezing chest, then felt Ramsay's large hands on his shoulders and his mind flashed back to the mirror a few days ago, he tastes come in his mouth again, shudders.

Clutching the white flag, panting in fear, he is ready and waits for Ramsay to tell him to go.  Taking the gaunt face in his hands, Ramsay moves closer and his eyes hurt, they go right through Reek.  _"You know what to do.  You do it now.  Remember who and what you are.  Remember what happens if you think to betray me."_ Reek nods.  _"I will deliver the castle to you.  I will.  Ramsay's Reek, I know my name..I will remember and not betray you. I swear it._ "  Nodding, Ramsay releases Reek and smiles. _"Go then, play your part and then welcome me in, little dog. Go."_   So Reek left, hoping as he rode towards Moat Cailin that he can keep his promise. 

Riding along, he feels as if he is in a dream.  There is fog, corpses and crows, the white flag the brightest thing around, and Reek is trying so hard to remember to keep his head up, to look like a man.  When he gets close, voices yell at him, telling him to halt, challenging this fake Lord at their gates.  Ramsay had worked so hard to make sure Reek knew what to say, how to act.  For the past weeks, he has been fed so well, so much food, it hurt his stomach,making him feel sick, but it was to make him look better. It was what Ramsay wanted, he ate till he wanted to burst.  Less weak now, his voice deeper again, his mangled hands hidden in fine gloves, even his trembling was much less now.  Remembering everything Lord Ramsay told him, Reek raised his chin, shoulders went back, he sat straight up and spoke in what he hoped was a commanding voice.  No one was more surprised than Reek, when they let him in.

Inside was misery, hunger and desperation.  These were Ironborn, no doubt, but they were like rats here, trapped rats with no way out, no food and badly injured or sick men.  Reek is certain that if they had been healthy and of full senses they would never have accepted Reek as Lord Theon but desperation, not reason drove them now.   It was a strange thing to have respect.  To be listened to, argued with as an equal and part of him was comfortable with it, but it scared the rest of him to death.  Yet, the fear could be pushed back and ignored against the mere thought of not delivering what Ramsay wanted.  Sneak rhymes with Reek and so with a sincere closed mouth smile, with a Lord Greyjoy costume, a Prince that knew he was nothing more than a creature, spoke to men that he knew would be flayed to death. 


	5. Reek

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reek must convince the Ironborn to surrender to Ramsay but can he remember Theon? Can he really condemn all these men to death? He knows Ramsay will torture and murder them all, yet..is he Reek or Theon? What goes through his mind? What of Ramsay? Does he truly trust his pet to obey and return to him?

Ramsay was sitting on a log near his tent.  As the little squirrel in his hands squealed, squirmed, scratched and bit, he carefully skinned it, his face was calm.  He was calm about this because he was certain his Reek will deliver.  So much work put into his little Kraken..but he knew it was worth it.  He winces as the tiny animal gives another desperate bite, but he just calmly continues to skin it.  Recalling his first Reek, he smirks.  What a contrast it was.  His first Reek taught him so much, how to hunt women, how to flay, how to hurt others, how to use pain and pleasure in sex.  Now he has his new Reek, and Ramsay is the teacher.  Except, he does not want his new Reek to hunt or flay or to have any pleasure in sex.  Reek is his toy, his possession, his creation and will remain so until the day he dies.  The squirrel dies in the large skilled hands and Ramsay tosses it to the ground.  He is calm.  He knows Reek will return and then he can continue making him into a twisted playmate, a little pet, devoted,  willing to do anything, have anything done to him just to please his Master.  Yes, Ramsay is very calm. 

Lord Theon Greyjoy, Prince of the Iron Islands demanded to see their leader.  He was standing tall and proud, while Reek cringed deep inside.  He was brought to a chamber to a daunting sight.  There laying in his own vomit, piss and shit, was Ralf Kenning, his arm covered in maggots and rot, his cheek swollen to a horrific size.  Theon looked at the sick, dying man and was despondent, no man should die like this...not a proud Ironborn.  They were deserted, talked into taking Moat Cailin, just to discover they were trapped and no help was coming. Theon could certainly empathize with that.  Yet, Reek could not.  He has seen worse..he has felt moments that he was bloody, covered in his own fluids of every sort, all his empathy has been flayed away.  There was only obedience now, at any cost.  Any at all.

Outside were the poisoned arrows, just waiting for another target.  Here on the bed, rotting, lay one of those targets.  Theon couldn't leave the proud Ironborn to suffer like this, takes out the short sword that Ramsay gave him and used it to kill Ranulf, out of mercy.   When the suffering man was dead, he left the room, heading for the main hall to speak with the men there.  He scanned through the crowd, seeing starvation, desperation and hope.  Reek knew nothing ever good came out of wishing on hope, but said nothing.  Theon Greyjoy, Lord and Prince of the Iron Islands stood in front of these men and told an excellent story of Ramsay's terms and mercy.  Now that Ranulf was dead, there were two men that Theon had to convince.  Both had the influence over half the group, so they listened, Theon spoke, they argued, they reasoned and argued again.  Through it all, he did not crack once, inside he may have been screaming but on the outside, a capable Lord was winning half, maybe a little more than half of them over.

One man was not being swayed and was not convinced.  His name was Dagon Codd and half of the men followed him.  Theon tried to no avail to convince this Ironborn of Ramsay's sincerity.  Reek knew that everything Dagon said was right, that Dagon was very smart to distrust a Bolton, but Reek also knew if needed, he will kill this man to achieve his goal.  However, the other Ironborn that controlled the other half of this starved group, was convinced.  He was called [Adrack Humble](http://awoiaf.westeros.org/index.php/Adrack_Humble) and was not stupid but was certainly desperate, enough that during the heated argument, he threw his axe and split Dagon's skull apart.  Therefore, the decision had been made.  Reek was elated inside, tucked down deep, safe, waiting to return to his Master, show him that he did well and never see that dungeon again.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry this chapter was short and a bit dry. the last chapter will be longer and hopefully haunting.


	6. A Lord of Nothing and Prince of the Dogs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reek delivers the Ironborn to Ramsay. He is given his rewards and his losses.

As Lord Theon Greyjoy, Prince of the Iron Islands lead his fellow Ironborn out of the Moat and towards Ramsay, he prayed, prayed fervently that the North's [crannogmen](http://awoiaf.westeros.org/index.php/Crannogmen) would hit him with one of their poisoned arrows.  Yet Theon Greyjoy has never been lucky, so not a single arrow hit him, however the starved, weakened men were impressed that he seemed unafraid of just calmly going through the arrows as if they were not there.  He heard them whisper about it, he heard them say that is not the same man that the others have told stories of.  This was a brave man who had made good sense and seemed concerned about them, unlike [Victarion](http://awoiaf.westeros.org/index.php/Victarion_Greyjoy) who abandoned them.  This made Theon want to throw up, want to stop them, say no, it is a trap, let us try to escape!  The men were saying that they should join with Theon, give him their loyalty now, because they feel he might win the throne after all.  Oh, what a sweet song, that would have been!  Oh, how he would have rejoiced hearing that. When he was visiting his father or when they were sailing towards Winterfell, if only  had he heard that then, he would have turned that boat around, he would never have even gone!  Pointless now of course.  Theon knew now, he would never be a Lord, a Prince,  he was not even a man, even if he still had his cock, he was no man, no man would do what he does now, or what he has been doing with Ramsay. 

He tried to ride a little ahead so he did not have to speak with or look at the doomed sailors.  Every thing they said hurt his heart, they were so grateful for his help, they were already speaking of the food, drink and rest ahead of them, and plans for what would happen next.  They had no idea what would come next, no clue of the pain they were going endure, how bad it could be, would be.  Oh the Gods will never forgive this, even the Hells would find him too disgusting and he was damned, cursed, doomed if he did this.  This would sever the tie forever from the Iron Islands, from who he had been, from where he had come from.  Theon knew that Ramsay wanted that, that Reek wanted that, it would hurt less to just be no one from no where.  It is over. I am over.  He cannot fight the will of Reek and Ramsay, he will deliver.

Reek almost burst into tears when he saw Ramsay, but he remembered that Theon would not cry in front of Ironborn men, that was wrong.  Instead Lord Theon led the men stoically over to Ramsay.  He greeted Ramsay as a Lord would and then casually moved to stand next to him.  Ramsay announced to the men that he had an abundance of food and medicines for these smart Ironborn who accepted his terms.  Then he gave a smile that made Reek struggle not to piss himself, he knew that smile, oh that is a smile that only appears with the flaying knife.  He orders his men to flay every man to death and hang them along the road, his words are so full of sadistic pleasure and the smug joy of winning.  As the screams began, as the curses and looks of betrayal from the men began, Reek knew he could be Reek again. Not just because Ramsay would want that, it was that Lord Theon Greyjoy, Prince of the Iron Islands decided to die with his men.  For a brief moment, there was such a terrible agony in his chest, then it stopped and he lowered his head like a good Reek should.

After a few minutes, Ramsay turned to his pet and to Reek's surprise and horror, he hugged him then kissed the top of his head.  _"Very good, Reek!  I am most_ _pleased with you!"_ Large hands clamped onto the thin shoulders and squeezed, the flaying smile had become a jolly shark grin, full of teeth.  Instantly, Reek began to shake and cry.  _"It is alright, silly pet! You did a wonderful job, I will not hurt you for that!  Come, let us go celebrate, you deserve some ale for your work!"_ To his utter confusion, Reek was almost dragged by his cheerful Master to a log, pushed down to sit, then Ramsay actually handed him some ale!  Reek was terrified, oh, to already have another game, he finally did something right and now here was a game to lose.  Yet as he trembled and held the ale, frozen in shock, Ramsay gently pushed the mug towards Reek's face. "Go on little one, you have permission, do not refuse such a gift" The words were kind but laced with warning,so he drank the ale, it was wonderful, amazing and yet he was watching Ramsay, waiting, the fear souring the ale.

When he had drained the mug, Ramsay took the mug away, tossed it, then pulled his scared Reek up to his feet again.  _"Reek, you did me a good service and that_ _deserves a reward."_ Ramsay's voice was still cheerful but softer, so gentle, smooth like the sides of his blades, and his eyes were so intense, so full of challenge, full of domination.  _"So I have thought to reconsider your position here.  Perhaps you should want to keep your finery, mayhap we can give your back your titles?  Would you like that, to hear yourself addressed as My Lord?"_ Reek hears the questions and goes from confusion to elation.  Because he knows the answers, means the answers and he can win this game!  He never, ever wants to remember himself or who he was again, already he is trying to forget that name, the shameful one.  With eyes that beg, he peeks up at Ramsay, wringing his hands and says in Reek's whimpering voice, _"My Lord, please, I want to be Reek!  I just want to serve and_ _obey you."_   To his joy, his Master's shark smile became the true, pleased smile of a bully boy that had beaten down a victim and his eyes became victorious and lustful. _"If that is what you want, Reek, then you may stay my pet.  Do you wish to be one of my dogs and live in the kennels?"_ Reek nodded, tears of gratitude flowing _. "Yes, yes, please, My Lord.  It's all I want.  Just to serve you, please you."_ Reek meant it with every beat of his weak, hurting heart and when he could tell that Ramsay knew he meant it, it was so soothing to him that he never noticed every God and Hell turn away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, I made myself so sad with this last chapter...much angst and moments of.."Oh if i had just"

**Author's Note:**

> This is going to be a few chapters long i think.


End file.
